魔導院聖櫃朱雀
簡介 擁有四顆希望之水晶 與救世主「覺醒者」的世界——奧利恩斯。 鷗曆八百四十二年、水月，十二日。 擁有朱雀水晶的「魔導院聖櫃朱雀」 接到擁有白虎水晶的軍事國家 「米利特斯皇國」的戰書， 戰爭就此打響。 朱雀的主要戰鬥力「魔法」被封印， 而在這絕望的戰況中，有一群年輕人站了出來。 他們的名字是「0班」。 背負著拯救世界的命運，他們正是「覺醒者」的精英。 出現在次元夾縫中的硝煙四起的戰場， 與那在戰場上浴血奮戰的0班的幻影， 雷因與拉斯韋爾又感受到了什麼？ 「我等，今至」 ——伴隨著如雷鳴般的聲音，故事揭開序幕。 活動期間 活動時間： * 2017/01/13 (五) 16:00 ～ 01/27 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 道具交換時間： * 2017/01/13 (五) 16:00 ～ 02/02 (四) 15:59 (台灣時間) 角色獎勵Bonus ①持有角色獎勵的角色上會顯示「BONUS」 ②帶領持有角色獎勵的角色開始任務！ ③完成任務後，便可追加獲得由角色獎勵所帶來的幻能！ 莫古力王 在活動期間帶著幻能與異界的莫古利王交換各種獎勵。 建議兌換 戰鬥資訊 魔導院・初級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 金屬巨型仙人掌（稀有） |boss = 攻擊手 |drop = }} 魔導院・中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用魔法 |mission-3 = 使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 金屬巨型仙人掌（稀有） |boss = 戰士 & 皇國兵 x 2 |drop = }} 魔導院・上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成雷屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用至少3次魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 攻擊手 雙角野牛（稀有） |boss = 普羅米修士 & 皇國兵 x 2 |drop = |}} 魔導院・超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-3 = 使用至少3次極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 攻擊手 戰士 普羅米修士 雙角野牛（稀有） |boss = 普羅米修士 & 攻擊手 & 戰士 |drop = |}} 魔導院・覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 召喚幻獸 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 皇國兵 攻擊手 戰士 普羅米修士 雙角野牛（稀有） |boss = 金剛 |drop = |}} 情報 * 雙角野牛會在上級、超級和覺醒級出現，分別掉落 、 和 。 * 大部份敵人是機械系並怕雷，建議使用帶有雷屬性的武器或能力和破械。 * 魔法隊伍建議使用大雷電。 * 建議使用卡邦庫爾的召喚魔法「紅寶石之光」，以反射魔法攻擊。 雙角野牛（覺醒級） 能力： *Punch: Damage (9999) to one unit - Used when lower than 99% HP *It hasn't noticed us: Does nothing *It's coming at us: Damage (9999) to one unit - Used once when HP lower than 99% *It ran away: Escape battle - Used if higher than 99% HP in three turns *Combo Punch: Damage (3x 9999) to one unit - Used when lower than 99% HP 策略： *If you are not strong enough to defeat him you can just wait three turns not attacking him and he will flee, but you will not receive extra phantoma. *All its attacks are single target, so you can use a unit with 誘敵, 巨像兵, and 幻影背心 to negate all damage. Just cast 挑釁 on the 1st turn and defend or buff/debuff (see below) with all other units. On the next turn use 分身 and start attacking. Ideally you want to KO Doublicorn before Provoke ends (2 turns), or else it may target a different unit. *You can use the first two turns to safely set up buffs and debuffs: Green Magic debuffs such as 弱守, 弱心, and 弱化 are safe to use during this time because they do not cause damage. *Mage teams can safely KO Doublicorn if they can inflict it with Sleep before it runs away. Buffs such as 集中 and debuffs such as 弱心 and 弱化 help tremendously, as do elemental chains. Just remember not to wake it up with physical damage! *Defending reduces the damage of each HIT by 50%, meaning a 挑釁 tank like Cecil can survive ONE hit if he guards and has 4999+ HP. This will result in only the tank being KO'd on the first turn. This strategy is effective if your team can KO Doublicorn in 3 or fewer turns (including loss of damage from KO'd units). Just Provoke and buff/debuff on the first turn, then defend on the next turn and start attacking with all other units. *Reviving KO'd units is a somewhat less effective means way to help key damage dealers avoid KO and is free if you have a unit with a revive spell or ability (the former can be Dualcast!). 金剛（覺醒級） 能力： *Rush: 對所有隊員使用物理攻擊+機率性麻痺 - HP50%及30%以下隨機使用一次 *You're not getting away, you hear?!: 跳躍(延遲一回合)並對一位隊員造成強大的物理傷害 - 第一回合行動使用一次 *Machine Cannon: 對所有隊員使用物理攻擊 - HP30%以下隨機使用一次 *Where do you think you're going?!: 對所有隊員使用強大的魔法攻擊+機率性失明 - 當你對它造成狀態異常時使用 *Missile: 對一位隊員造成魔法傷害+機率性失明 *Charge: 恢復15000 HP - HP50%以下使用一次 *Magic interception systems activated: 對所有隊員使用強大的光屬性魔法攻擊 - 如果你對它使用魔法的話... *Serious damage confirmed: 對所有隊員造成超強大的光屬性物理攻擊並造成機率性失明+麻痺 - HP30%以下使用 策略： *Vajra can resist DEF and SPR breaks. If you can't kill it in one turn you should at least break his ATK to decrease damage from "Serious damage confirmed" *Seven's LB have 10%, 20%, or 30% chance to paralyze Vajra depending on her stars (*4 - *6). *Vajra is not immune to stop. If you are lucky, Ace's Support Hand, Chizuru's Dismissal, and/or Noctis' Blizzard Flask may stop him on the first turn. *He has high chances to AoE paralyze and blind with "Serious damage confirmed", abilities like Comeback and Priestess Miracle will make clearing the status ailments a lot easier. If you are carrying low level Type-0 units for the bonus just make sure that you carry unit is immune to them or that your healer is so you can cleanse it. *He is weak to lightning so you can use weapons like Coral Sword and Thunder Spear to help increasing your damage and elemental chaining *If your Golem has Provoke, pair him with a weaker Type-0 unit as it will divert the "You're not getting away, you hear?!" attack away from your casters nearly every time *Don't use magic if you can't tank the damage from "Magic interception" *If you can kill him in two turns, just try to bring him to 31-50% in the first turn and kill him in the second, not triggering "Serious damage confirmed" *Using mage team consist of 5 chars with focus + 4 dual cast thundaga can kill Vajra (ELT) in one turn. 攻略短片 初級-覺醒級： * https://youtu.be/uvrIL2TznmY (FFBE KING: Luneth, Noctis, Exdeath, Chizuru, COD) *Metal gig sighted 初級： * https://youtu.be/yZi8jANteuU (Ace, Jack, Jack, Cecil, ExDeath, Friend: Trey) * https://youtu.be/aN168ANEIW8 (Metal Gigantuar Encounter: Ludmille, Trey, Chizuru, Jack, Zidane, Friend: Dark Fina) 中級： * https://youtu.be/ntzhb5f7jfU (Ace, Jack, Jack, Cecil, ExDeath, Friend: Jack) 上級： * https://youtu.be/ALfMU0vp_yM (Ace, Jack, Jack, Cecil, ExDeath, Friend: Jack) 超級： * https://youtu.be/oCb-5TEpCFc (Ace, Jack, Jack, Cecil, ExDeath, Friend: Lightning) 覺醒級： * https://youtu.be/uvrIL2TznmY (FFBE KING: Luneth, Noctis, Exdeath, Chizuru, COD) * https://youtu.be/JNAs3dUc7dY (Doublehorn Fight: Ace, Jack, Jack, ExDeath, ExDeath, Friend: Noctis) * https://youtu.be/gXENyGIKxOw (Ace, Jack, Cecil, ExDeath, ExDeath, Friend: Luneth) * https://youtu.be/Ez9zeI1osAE (Monkeyman runs PRO and ELITE) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waYuoB_P4Po (Cecil, Cloud of Darkness, Lightning, Noctis, Tilith - Friend: Luneth) * https://youtu.be/4QKtoARhZpg (Strategy Guide; Gilgamesh, Jack, Exdeath, Agrias, Snow) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGh27ZOxt2w(Noctis, Refia, Cecil, COD, Exodeth, Friend:Luneth) * https://youtu.be/0q2xk8DwSAM (F2P, no TMR Farming Team: Jack, Jack, Trey, Exdeath, Exdeath, Friend: Seven) * https://youtu.be/rZhVaM-gCJ8 (Doublicorn Strategy Guide) * https://youtu.be/474ozSSVqJg (Odin181: F2P, No TMR, No 5* base All missions Guide: WoL, Cecil, COD, Exdeath, Refia, No friend) * https://youtu.be/eT0DE0gAxck (Farming with 2 carries, Elza and Dark Fina) * https://youtu.be/68NUWPzQBAg (Only 1 Carry (Gilgamesh) with only Genji Glove as TMR) * https://goo.gl/32Byk0 (Strategy Guide ELT & Doublicorn - Exdeath, Cecil, Dark Fina, Snow, Refia, random FF Type 0 friend for bonus) Category:特殊任務